1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to evacuation apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air and liquid evacuation apparatus wherein the same directs welding fumes relative to a welding site to a location remote from the welding site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fumes resulting from molten metal and slag as resulted from various welding procedures such as carbon-arc and the like is desirable to provide for an environmentally safe working environment for individuals. Prior art apparatus which has addressed this problem may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,970 to Rieppel, et al. utilizing a refrigerated surface utilized to intercept and cool molten particles to provide adherence of the article relative to an exhaust tube of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,033 to Strang sets forth an arc welding filter wherein a blower is adapted to draw gases away from a welding operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,427 to Gentilo, et al. sets forth a structure utilizing a submerged arc welding gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,662 to Cranor, et al. sets forth a fume exhausting attachment for use in soldering guns, wherein a surrounding skirt relative to a soldering tip is in communication with a pnematically related suction tube.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,823 to Mann sets forth a multiple passage conduit in surrounding relationship relative to a welding gun and is arranged for directing and conveying gas relative to a welding site.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new improved air and liquid evacuation apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.